


The Bar at the End of the World

by Bloodysyren



Category: BioShock Infinite, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, burly guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Sebastian gets sucked into the Bioshock city of Columbia and meets a tall, dark, handsome stranger.
Kudos: 4





	The Bar at the End of the World

Sebastian opened a door and squinted in the bright golden light pouring through the windows. It was an old fashioned bar. Dark wood and worn barstools. The sunlight glinted off of the liquor bottles and he lowered his pistol. There was a man sitting at the bar. Sebastian slowly walked towards him, wondering if he was friend or foe. This place seemed completely unfamiliar; completely unlike anywhere he had ever been.

"Take one more step and you're a dead man." He heard the stranger mumble. Sebastian caught the glint of a gun underneath the man's vest.

"Now, look, I'm just lost here. I don't even know where I am. What is this place?" Sebastian kept slowly walking towards the bar, gingerly taking a seat a few stools away from the stranger.

"This is the glorious city of Columbia." The man said, turning to Sebastian with a glint in his eye. He filled a glass and slid it to Sebastian across the bar,

"So, are you friend or foe?"

Sebastian didn't have time to answer. The doors to the bar flew open and a dozen angry-looking guys with guns burst through the door. Sebastian whipped out his pistol and began gunning them down. He heard the crack of a shotgun from behind him and knew that the stranger was also defending himself. The detective heard a click and realized that he was out of bullets.

"I'm dry." Sebastian called behind him, taking cover behind the bar.

"Take this." The stranger tossed him what looked like a hunting rifle and he managed to clear out the rest of the hooligans. Somehow, through all of the ruckus Sebastian and the stranger had both ended up behind the bar. Sebastian looked over and realized that his glass of booze had been magically untouched. He took a long swig and set it down on the table.

"I'm Sebastian."

"Booker." The two men shook hands and helped themselves to a few more glasses of alcohol. They dragged the bodies outside and bolted the doors, attempting to keep the smell from invading their makeshift sanctuary. Booker and Sebastian swapped stories and anecdotes, marveling at the others' tales of heroism and deadly monsters.

"I tell you, it's like fighting your own mind sometimes." Booker said, polishing off his glass of whiskey.

"I know what you mean. It's like there's no chance for a break, mental, physical, or otherwise." Sebastian replied.

"You know...We can change that, if you want..." Booker glanced suggestively in Sebastian's direction.

Booker was suddenly trapped between the wall and the other detective's body. His mouth was plundering Sebastian's with a hungry fervor. Their hands were scrambling over each other's clothing, tearing at ties and buttons, fabric and laces. A pair of vests hit the floor with whispering quiet, shirts and pants following after. Booker felt his body invaded by slick twisting fingers.

"Nnnngh! You really know your stuff..." The detective was panting, fingers scraping along the paneled wood. Sebastian placed nipping bites along the curve of Booker's shoulders, feeling the detective's hips push back against his fingers.

"You seem like you've been in this position before..." Sebastian chuckled, rubbing Booker's tailbone with his thumb, making the other man groan headily.

"You'd be surprised at the positions I've gotten myself into..." Booker replied with a smirk.

"Now, are we going to stand here all day or are you going to give it to me like you mean it?" Booker felt the dull press of something hard against his backside and he pushed back against Sebastian's cock with a groan.

"Oooooh yeah, that's it..." Booker bit his lip and felt Sebastian snap his hips forward. This was the best sex he'd gotten in a while. It felt so good to just let go of your problems and worries for a while and just get plowed until you couldn't think straight.

"Are you lonely here?" Sebastian's sure hand snaked around to the front and gripped Booker in a tight fist, his other hand squeezing punishingly hard against the detective's hip.

It didn't take long before Booker felt himself coming hard over Sebastian's fingers, that sticky release coating the wall in opalescent pleasure. Sebastian felt the detective clenching around him greedily and let out a grunt of satisfaction feeling himself pumping hard into Booker's tight body.

They pulled apart, sweaty and hot. Booker practically slumped against the wall. He had an easy smile on his face as Sebastian went to go refill their drinks. He handed one over and took a long swallow.

"Is it my turn to finally show you what I've got?" Booker suggested, standing up from the wall and gripping Sebastian between the legs. The detective felt his knees shaking from those sultry fingers and he followed Booker over to a grungy booth. Sitting on it heavily, he let the detective settle between his legs. They kissed languidly, enjoying the aftertaste of booze and sex that mingled on their lips.

Sebastian felt his body being pushed to the tabletop, the cool wood soothing his burning skin. He relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling Booker stroking him slowly, keeping him ready. The detective felt two lubed up fingers slithering into his body and he couldn't hold back a groan. The feeling of being filled so deliciously made Sebastian nearly melt into the table. He gasped in pleasure as Booker slid a third finger inside.

"You spoil me." Sebastian mumbled through shuddering breaths.

"Oh, you'll get your fill soon enough..." There was a sultry undertone to Booker's words and Sebastian couldn't hide a greedy smirk. Those fingers slid free and he tilted his head up. Booker was stroking himself in a rugged fist. Prejack dribbled from the slick head and Sebastian felt himself salivating.

"Are you ready for me?" Booker said as seductively as he could. Sebastian spread his thighs wider; inviting.

"Give it to me like you mean it." Sebastian echoed the detective's words from earlier and felt his body being stretched wide open. His legs fell further apart and Booker slid in all of the way, hearing Sebastian suck in his breath and then let out a sultry moan,

"Ooooh...Booker....Mmmm...." Sebastian arched his back as the detective pulled out and pushed in, fucking him agonizingly slowly. The detective's cock twitched against his stomach, neglected and eager.

"Did you want me to go faster, or are you getting off on a thick slow fuck?" Booker teased, pulling out again and shoving in a little quicker this time. Sebastian gripped the edge of the table and purred with need.

"Oooh. Do whatever you want..." Sebastian said with a groan, his eyelids fluttering in lust. He just wanted to keep feeling these sensations; being filled up by this rugged man, who wasn't much of a stranger anymore. Booker slid his calloused fingers down the underside of Sebastian's cock. It twitched and a sticky line of prejack leaked from the tip.

"I probably don't even need to play with this...do I?" Booker questioned. He slid out and back in, as slowly as ever. It made Sebastian's toes curl.

"You really know how to wind a guy up." Sebastian teased.

"It's what I'm good at after all..." Booker replied, rolling those tender bundles of nerves in his large warm hand.

"You must be really good at your job..."

"One of the best." Booker slid in again, watching as Sebastian moaned and shuddered, feeling that thick cock pushing deeper into him. It was such a tease.

"I think I'd like to see you..." Booker whispered huskily glancing down. Sebastian lifted his head, watching as his cock dribbled prejack. Booker was pushing into him again and he couldn't suppress a groan.

"Touch yourself..." Booker commanded, his sultry voice filling the humid air of the bar. Sebastian obediently wrapped a hand around his slick cock, stroking slowly.

"Do you want more?" Booker questioned, pushing in again, watching as Sebastian's eyes went half-mast from pleasure.

"Give me all you've got..." Sebastian said, his voice thick with need. Booker smirked and drove in harder, making the detective's thighs shake. Booker wrapped his hands around Sebastian's legs and pulled him closer, driving his cock deeper into the detective. Sebastian stroked himself faster now, loving the feel of Booker's cock. It was making him lightheaded.

"Ohh! More! Give it to me! Yeah!" Sebastian panted, clenching his ass against the detective's pulsing sex.

"You're so tight..." Booker said, driving in harder, pushing Sebastian's knees towards his chest; opening up the detective's body to his thick cock. Booker was panting raggedly and squeezing Sebastian's thighs.

"Nnnnngh! Ahh! God! Yes! Fuck!!" Sebastian couldn't contain his voice. He felt his hand working on his cock feverishly, slamming up and down like a piston. Booker watched hungrily as he drove into the detective, timing his thrusts with every stroke of Sebastian's hand.

"Ohh! So good! You're so tight! Damn! If you keep clenching your ass like that I'm gonna....Aaahhhh!! Yes!" Booker let out a sultry moan and shoved his cock deep into Sebastian's hole, feeling his release pump hot into the detective's ass. Sebastian felt Booker pulse inside of him and came hard over his knuckles. It splattered hot onto his chest and he collapsed onto the table, panting and spent.

Booker pulled out slowly and wiped himself off, watching as his release dribbled out of Sebastian's sex-drunk body.

"Well, aren't you a sight..." Booker helped Sebastian clean up and kissed him teasingly light on the mouth, leaving the detective wanting more. They dressed and shared one last glass of whiskey.

"Will I see you again?" Sebastian asked, checking the bullets that Booker had given him.

"Here's to someday." Booker said, draining his glass, "Just try not to get yourself killed, okay?"

"Same goes for you." Sebastian said, straightening his vest and opening the door. A dark, desolate landscape met him and he was forced to leave the golden light of the bar to his memories.


End file.
